The present invention relates to a method of detecting clandestine materials, such as explosives, providing high standoff, that is, a large separation between the possible explosive and targets that might be injured.
It is important to be able to identify explosive materials, for example, at ports of entry into a country, where they may be hidden in incoming vessels or in the battlefield where they may represent a hidden stockpile or components of an explosive device such as a land mine. Explosive materials can include chemical explosives, nuclear weapons, and special nuclear material (SNM), including highly enriched uranium (HEU) any of which may form the basis of a bomb. Keeping humans and other targets at a significant distance from explosives while identifying these materials presents a significant challenge generally termed “standoff”.
Current explosive detection systems are relatively large devices and difficult to move and position thus requiring materials being reviewed to be brought into the port or population center that could be damaged by any explosive device and/or making them unsuitable for mobile field use, for example, in the battlefield.